Thor: The Initiative
by Gorgara
Summary: The Initiative team for Oklahoma goes to see if they can recruit Thor for their team. When they arrive Thor finds an old flame among them. Now he must try and come to terms with his feelings, but with some one killing Asgardians he has little time left
1. Chapter 1

Here's chapter one.Tell me what you think

* * *

Thor:

The Initiative

1: Welcome to Nowhere

The thrum of the plane's engines lulled Dan Whitman, the Black Knight to sleep. He and the other two passengers were on their way to Nellis Air-Force base in the Nevada desert to pick up two other heroes. From there they would fly to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma to meet with the Governor and set up the Raiders. The Raiders were to be one of the many new teams of the Fifty State Initiative Program set up in the wake of the Super Hero Civil War. Dan was happy to get away from New York and the rebuilding from the return of the Hulk, but he couldn't help but feel that he got screwed. Across from him sat Robert Farrell the Rocket Racer. The young African American was sitting with his head leaned against his duffle bag as a pillow. Even over the roar of the engines Dan could here the guy's I-pod. He turned and looked at his other traveling partner. He had heard about the Thunderbolts reform program but he still didn't trust the former villain that returned his glance with a cold stare of her own. He broke eye contact when his ear piece came to life.

"Sir, we're about thirty minutes out." The pilot said.

"Okay captain give me a ten minute warning. I'm going to get some shut eye." Dan replied.

"Roger."

Dan related the news to his team and then leaned back and closed his eyes. After waiting to make sure that Dan was asleep Robert took off his earphones and looked at the other occupant.

"So how'd you get roped into this one way ticket to nowhere?" He asked.

"Believe it or not I requested it." She replied.

"Well I don't believe that a fine woman like yourself would want to get stuck out her in hick central." Robert replied.

"Believe what you want." She stated coldly. Minutes ticked by in silence.

"Okay why would you choose to come out here?"

The woman looked away as a flash of pain crossed he green eyes. "Let's just say I have my reasons for going to "Hick Central" She said. Robert didn't ask anymore the woman's posture clearly said that she didn't want to talk. He jammed his ear phones back in and waited for the plane to land.

Paul Whittaker sat in the shade of a parked cargo plane as his new teammate Scorpion II was busy with target practice.

"Pull." Leonard Marko bellowed at and army officer. The man fired the clay pidgin launcher and the disk shot into the air. Leonard focused on the target. With a flick of his robotic tail as beam of plasma energy shattered the target. Leonard had college wiz with robotics at Empire State University, but he hit the jackpot when he found the suit of the original Scorpion in the trash after its previous owner joined with Venom. He revamped to armor and weapons systems and donned it as the Scorpion II. He decided to join the super hero ranks just in time for the Civil War. Idealizing Captain America he joined the underground movement only to be caught and arrested. After the war he was granted his freedom in exchange for join the fifty state program. He gladly accepted a chance to get out of prison and after basic training he was now waiting for his ride to Oklahoma to set up shop as one of the state super heroes. "So what do you think he'll be like?" Leonard asked as he motioned for the officer to set up three more launchers.

"Who?" Paul asked not even looking up from his magazine.

"Our leader." Leonard said. "Pull!" Four disks shot into the air and were quickly shattered by his tail beam.

"I don't know. I never met the guy before." Paul spoke grabbing his soda and taking a swig.

_"Whisky would be better."_ A voice said in his mind.

"Yeah I know but we're underage remember?" Paul replied.

_"Horse pucky kid when I was your age weren't no such thing as underage."_The voice sighed

"Yeah well when you were alive they still hung people in the street for robbing stagecoaches." Paul remarked.

_"Might have a lower crime rate if that law was still in effect."_

"Maybe Slade, but it ain't our lot to make the laws." Paul replied. A month ago Paul had been a normal kid living in a small southwestern town with little going for him. That was until he stumbled across the grave site of the Ghostrider Carter Slade. He had accidentally fallen into the grave and the ghost of Slade possessed him. For two weeks Paul went through horrid blackouts at night while Slade in the form of the Phantom Rider dispensed justice to the surrounding area. It wasn't until he came face to face with a guy calling himself Hatemonger that he found out he was the Phantom Rider. During the battle Hatemonger almost killed them but when Slade and Paul agreed to work together they were able to send the demon back to hell. When Paul watched the Civil War on TV he and Slade ached to join the fight, but they both agreed that it would be too dangerous and there was no justice on either side. After the war he signed up the fifty state program so he and Slade could work with the law and that's how he met Leonard. Not the most athletic guy but once he put on that armor he could go toe to toe with him and Slade as the Phantom Rider. During the weeks of training he and Leonard had become friends and now they were going to be picked up by an army transport plane and flown to Oklahoma to become a super hero team. Paul couldn't be more proud, but he didn't show it.

"I heard that this guy was part of the Avengers and Excalibur." Leonard said as he shot another set of disks out of the sky.

"So he's a team player that's good. We don't want some lone star maverick to get us all killed." Paul/Slade said.

"Uh, Paul you're using Venom speak again, and it creeps me out." Leonard said walking over and taking a seat next to his friend. Paul shook his head.

"Sorry buy when both of us agree on something our minds kinda talk at once."

"Hence the Venom speak."

"Yeah, but my alter ego doesn't ravage any living thing that gets near him."

"True Slade is cooler than Venom on any day." The sound of plane engines caught there attention as a C130 touched down on the runway. Paul got up.

"Well let's go meet the new boss." He said transforming into the Phantom Rider.

"Don't you get hot in that get up?" Leonard asked.

_**"No. In fact it's rather chilly every time I transform."**_ He answered in his Rider voice.

Dan and Robert both exited the plane into the harsh Nevada sun.

"So is the ice queen afraid she'll melt or what?" Robert asked as the other occupant didn't exit the plane.

"So you tried to have a chat with our reformed partner I see." Dan smiled as they walked down the exit ramp.

"If you can call it that." Robert said kicking some dirt at the ramp's edge. "I didn't try to spit some game at her."

"Good thing too she probably would have teleported you into the artic for that." Dan laughed.

"So who are these two bozos we got to pick up?"

"Leonard Jonathan Marko and Paul Bruce Whittaker. Code names Scorpion II and the new Phantom Rider."

"Cool." Robert said as he saw two figures walking towards them. "I guess those are our boys."

"Looks like it." Dan replied. "Good morning gentlemen."

_**"How's it going?"**_ Paul asked.

"Wow nice voice." Robert said.

"I believe introductions are in order." Dan said. "I'm Daniel Whitman, the Black Knight." He said shaking their hands.

"Robbie Farrell's the name." He said unhitching his part of his backpack and tossing that part towards the ground the piece transformed into a hoverboard and he jumped on. "I'm the Rocket Racer." He said blasting around the plane. Both of the new recruits watched him go. Dan smiled.

"Long flight." He said.

"I'm sure you know all about us." Leonard said. Dan nodded again.

"Well if you want to get your stuff we can get moving to Oklahoma."

Both youths grabbed their duffel bags and dashed up the ramp to find a seat. "Yo Robbie time to shake dust!" Dan yelled as the plane engines bean to whined up. Robbie jumped off his board and landed inside the plane the board reattached to his back pack as he sat down. Dan was last to enter the plane as it began to idle up the tarmac.

Dan sat down next to Robbie who already had his earphones in; across from Leonard and Paul who both looked down at the other occupant.

"Who's she?" Paul asked having transformed back into his human form.

"Your other teammate but I'd leave her be. She is a little antisocial." Dan said. Both youths looked at the beautiful woman who sat in the back of the plane. Her green eyes were like frost and her body language told them to leave her alone.

Hermod tried his best to run on his shattered legs as the dark figure advanced upon him.

"Pathetic." The figure hissed. His right arm covered in massive stone gauntlet incrusted with gems that glowed with energy. He wore black body armor and a red hooded cape that hid his face from view. Hermod tried to rise only to stumble and fall unable to support his weight on his broken legs.

"Leave me be!" He cried crawling away. Hermod had been sent with a notice to Olympus informing Zeus of Thor's decision to cut off diplomatic relations with S.H. I. E. L. D. and the Initiative. Thor hoped that Zeus would join him once he learned of Clor and the way his son Hercules was treated by Tony Stark and the other heroes. Hermod was on his way back to Asgard when he had been attacked by this man. The warrior possessed strength beyond even that of Thor and he was as fast if not faster than himself the gauntlet on his arm glowed with power that made Hermod shiver. His assailant had first struck him from above knocking him to the ground. Hermod had quickly recovered and attempted to run from him but the warrior cut him off and with one blow from his stone fist had shattered his legs. The man walked up and drug the god up by his arm to look him in the eyes. Red orbs of death greeted the fastest god in the universe. "When my lord Thor hears of this you will wish your birth mother had smothered you." Hermod said spiting on the hooded warrior.

"I have a message for you master." The warrior growled. "Tell him the time of Asgard is over, and I will not let your kind flourish again." He tossed Hermod into the dust and jumped into the air becoming a speck in minutes. Hermod watched him go and the fear that welled up in his heart was more paralyzing than the pain from his ruined legs.

"Truly we may be too few to stop one such as him." Hermod moaned and began to crawl back to Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

-12: Old Scars, New Wounds

The C130 carrying The Raiders touched down in Oklahoma City to fanfare and well wishes from most there were a few who stood with signs that read. "It's scum like you that killed Captain America." Dane was honestly sorry for the loss of Steve, but the bottom line was that the government had one and now it was the Initiative or prison, and Dane had too many friends in prison that would love to get their hands around his neck. The Governor met them and took them to a long limo.

"I'm so happy to meet you folks." The large man said in a thick southern accent. "We were afraid we would get those criminals that Colorado got."

"We're just happy to be here." Dane said.

"That's good." The man nodded. "Now you'll be based outside the city in an old nuclear fallout bunker that those S.H.I.E.L.D. guys refurbished for you."

"Cool." Robbie said one head phone in. The music sounding more like static issued from the other.

"So do we have any missions yet?" Leonard asked enthusiastically. Dane put up his hand.

"We need to get settled first before we start to work. Initiative regulations say we have to train together in the base for a minimum of two weeks before we get any field time."

"Actually if you guys don't mind. I have a mission for you." The governor said very quietly. All eyes turned to him.

"What is it?" A feminine voice said.

"Um…" He stammered wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. "As you folks probably know Oklahoma is home to some new arrivals. We leased the land to the Asgard and they are more than happy to pay rent and taxes which makes us tickled to death. It would mean a lot to this state if you could get their king, Thor on your team or at least get him to say he likes you." The man said very fast. The car was dead quiet after the governor's outburst.

"Thor?" Dane finally. "You want us to get Thor on the team?"

"It would make the state happier." The politician pressed it was an election year after all.

"I…" Dane began.

"We'll try magistrate." The woman said again as small smile curled her lips. Dane was more afraid of that smile than anything else. Dane knew that they would be lucky if Thor didn't kick them off Asgard as soon as he saw them, and they would be very lucky if he didn't tear her in half first.

"That's wonderful." The plump man said. "Well here we are home sweet home." He said as they pulled into a large parking lot with a small building in the middle. "I afraid here's where we part ways boys." He said as the heroes left the car. As the dust from the limo settled they gazed at their new headquarters.

"It's a shack." Robbie said. Dane figured otherwise he walked up the door and the seal hissed and swung open and out of the darkness walked Iron Man.

"Tony?" Robbie blurted out.

"Robot." Leonard said.

"Very perceptive." The copy said. "I just wanted to show you around your new home." The machine gestured.

"Tony are you telling me that with all the money you are rolling in we have to live in this dump?" Robbie demanded.

"Hold on team. This may look crappy on the outside but on the inside it's as tricked out as my Tower is…er…was.

"Then can we come in its blazing out here." Paul said.

"Follow me." The robot said reentering the building. The one room barn like building did nothing to impress Robbie and the others.

"So where are the super gadgets?" Leonard asked.

"Here." The Iron Man copy said and pressed a button on his wrist. The floor began to drop down in a sublevel that resembled a lobby area. Several couches and lamps were around the tiled room. A large TV screen was at one end and a pool table at the other. "This is lounge for relaxing between missions." The robot spoke leading them into a large lavish kitchen that also had a TV screen in it. "Fully stocked and ready." The moved into a hallway lined with doors. "Individual quarters." He led them back to the lounge and down another hallway that split off into two directions. They first went right to a large room circular room. "Training room. It's based of the Danger Room used by the X-Men." The copy said then led them to the other room. "This is control this is where you'll do mission briefings and contact other members of the Initiative as well as transport inmates to Fantasy Island."

"Thanks Tony you did us good." Dane said shaking the robot's hand.

"Only the best for an old friend." It said then disappeared. As the team looked around for the robot the screen on the wall flashed and Tony Stark appeared on it. "Teleported." The director of SHIELD said on the screen. "Good luck Raiders and God's speed." He said and the screen clicked off. Dane turned to the others.

"Unpack and meet back here for mission briefing." He ordered. Each chose a room and unpacked the rooms were about the size of your modern hotel sweet with a bed room, bath, and TV area. The group unpacked and dressed quickly then returned to the briefing room. Dane stood in is armor with the mighty sword, the Ebony Blade. "Good you're all here." He began. "Let's start with a question. Save myself and you." He said pointing at blonde woman who sat in the back of the room. "Who know him personally what you guys know of Thor?" He pressed a button on his gauntlet and an image of the thunder god appeared on the screen. Thor was dressed in his normal armor with the winged helmet adorning his head. His red cape billowed in the wind. His mighty hammer was held up high as lightning danced around him.

"He was part of the Avengers." Leonard called out.

"He's a god." Paul commented.

"Thunder god to be precise." Dane said. "He has the power to control the element of lightning and thunder through the use of his hammer, Mjolnir." He pressed the button again and the image of the hammer filled the screen. "Mjolnir is made of a metal known as Uru it is very strong if not unbreakable. It allows Thor to fly and channel his power. He can launch the hammer like a missile causing massive damage. The hammer will always return to Thor's hand." Dane looked around at them. "Thor might not like the idea of us being near his homeland, but hopefully we can coexist peacefully here."

"I thought Thor was a good guy like us?" Robbie asked.

"Thor was once our staunchest ally among the immortals but Tony's cloning of him caused him to break of contact with the Initiative." The screen went blank. "Okay kids time for a field trip."

They stood outside while Dane pulled a stone from his armor. "Avalon!" He yelled a flash of light blinded the group for a second. When it faded a winged white horsed stood next to Dane. He mounted the horse. "Okay who needs a ride?"

Paul transformed and whistled. From a swirl of dust rose a burning ghost horse that he climbed up on. Leonard activated the rocket jets in his boots and back and rose into the air.

"Allo ata Nath." The woman sang and floated into the air as if weightless. Robbie jumped on his board and smiled at Dane.

"Guess nobody then." He laughed and took off. The trip to Asgard was uneventful they stayed off the main roads to avoid causing car wrecks. The people they did pass wave cheerfully at the heroes. "Maybe this place isn't so bad." Dane said as he urged his mount on. Soon the massive floating city came in sight. They stopped at a mailbox that said Asgard, Asgard Road. Robbie snickered at it as they waited. They didn't have to wait long. A large warrior wielding a battle ax and a red beard dropped down from the city above.

"What ye want?" The man demanded. Dane stepped forwards and took of his helmet.

"It has been a long time Vidar." He said.

"Aye it has Dane Whitman, but what brings ye and your companions to the halls of Thor?" Vidar said.

"We seek an audience with the lord and master of Asgard." The woman spoke and stepped forward. Vidar's mouth fell open. He turned to Dane his eyes full of rage.

"Ye bring this creature before us and beg an audience with Thor!" Vidar roared.

"Trust me Vidar he'll want to see me." The woman said.

"I'll not be taking orders from you. You serpent." He snarled. "But I'll inform Lord Thor of your arrival and we'll see what he'll do." He launched himself into the air and disappeared from sight. Dane turned to the woman.

"I thought you and Thor made up." He hissed trying not to let the rest the group hear.

"We did, but Thor never did truly trust me even after we stopped Surtur. The other Asgardians trust me far less." She spoke. Dane nodded. Above clouds gathered and thunder boomed. A bolt of lightning struck the earth next to them. Thor in all his glory stepped forth grimfaced and holding his hammer aloft. He looked at the group his eyes finally alighted on the woman.

"I thought Vidar was lying but mine eyes do not deceive me." He said walking towards her. "When were you reborn?" He asked.

"A month ago I returned." She spoke. Thor placed on hand on her cheek. She nuzzled his palm.

"My Enchantress." He said then stepped away. "This is a new life for you and your actions in the former are now washed clean." He boomed. "You may do as you like." He turned and looked at Dane. "Why seek you me?" Thor demanded of him.

"You see Thor we are the Initiative team for Oklahoma and we were hoping that you might join us or at least give us the right to operate near Asgard if need be."

"No." Thor said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Enchantress cried and gabbed Thor's shoulder. Thor looked at her. "Are you not happy to see me?" She asked.

"It does me well to see one of my kinsmen alive again." Thor said. Tears filled Amora's eyes.

"That is all I am for you now?"

"That life is over." Thor said and continued forward. Thor stopped as someone called his name. The group turned to see a figure crawling towards them.

"My lord Thor!" The man called. Thor rushed to the man.

"Hermod what happened to thee?" He asked.

"As..sass…in." The man breathed and collapsed. Thor rose.

"He needs aid." Thor bellowed. Amora rushed over to him and looked at the fallen god.

"His legs are shattered." She said. "But everything else seems fine he is exhausted." She turned to Dane. "Take him to the wells and let him drink deeply then call for Volla." She said.

"I will bear him." Thor stepped forward. "He is my kinsmen."

"Then go! I care not he must have aid." She cried. Thor scooped up the ruined god and leapt into the sky.

"What happened to him?" Dane asked Amora as she watched the two disappear above.

"Someone or something beat Hermod within an inch of his life and broke both his legs and left him to crawl home." She said her body shaking with anger. Dane put his hands on her shoulder but sparks of energy made him draw away. "I will not stand for this brutality towards my kin." She hissed and slowly rose into the air. The energy literally seeped from her body. She turned to Dane. "With or without Thor I'm going to find Hermod's torturer and end him." She said.

"Amora calm down we can work together and get this guy." Dane said reassuringly. He knew she was hurt. He knew she loved Thor and the man had just shrugged her off. Now she was taking that pain and channeling it into vengeance for Hermod. Amora took a deep breath and slowly drifted down to earth once more. "First we need to find out who this assassin is." Dane said.

"Thor won't let us into Asgard to ask Hermod who did this so we must wait and see if Thor will tell us tomorrow." Amora sighed.

"Then head back to the base." Dane said and climbed back on his horse.

Back at the base the heroes separated. Amora had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Robbie had gone to cruse the town. And Dane was in conference with Tony Stark. Leonard said on the floor of the lounge working on his armor.

"You know stark should have included a mechanics lab for me to work on my suit and other stuff." He said adjusting part of his armor.

"Yeah, I was thinking of trying out that danger room thing. You wana join me?" Paul asked. Leonard shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do." He said and began to strap his armor on.

"I'm telling you Tony he was messed up pretty bad." Dane said.

"And Thor just left Enchantress there?" Tony asked slightly surprised. Dane raised and eyebrow.

"You sent her to try and get Thor back on your side." Dane said.

"I…"

"You arrogant son of a bitch. No wonder he hates you guts." He interrupted.

"Please the plan failed lets move on and figure out what happened to Hermod." Tony pleaded.

"Tell that to Amora. She thought Thor would sweep her off her feet and carry to his bedchamber and you let her." Dane growled getting angry.

"Why should you care for as you put it so bluntly a blonde haired snake that'd sooner bite you in the ass as look at you." Tony spoke with tension in his voice.

"That was before she was part of my team. You mess with my team and I don't care how many Cape-Killers you send I'll make what Bruce did to you look like a playground shiner." He punched the control and the screen went blank. "Arrogant jerk off." He sighed and knew what he had to do. He slowly made his way to Amora's room. The woman's sobbing could be heard through the door. Dane sighed again and knocked on the door.

"Amora? Can I come in?" He called.

The sobbing stopped and she quietly answered. "Go away! I hate it here."

"Amora please." Dane called. "I just want to talk."

"Hah think me so naive as that." She spat back. "Because I am wounded do not think me so easy prey!" There was a small crack of thunder above Dane's head. He looked up as a storm cloud formed and began to rain on him.

"Fine I tried." He said exhausted. He turned and walked to her bunk.

Thingol slowly walked around the base of the city of Asgard. Where patrols used to be only within the city the recent attack on Hermod caused a new guard to be posted below. He walked and sang in soft tones the ballad of Odin the All Father. After finishing a verse he stopped and sat beside the mailbox and withdrew from his cloak as cask of mead. He drank deeply and stared at the sky.

"Ah tis a beautiful night and I am down her alone trudging through the dust." He moaned as he stood back up to continue his rounds. He was caught in the back by a blast of red energy. He cried out in pain and fell to earth. Quickly recovering he drew his great sword and faced his aggressor. The dark stranger that Hermod had described stood ten feet away. How 'did he sneak up on me?' He asked himself. "Ye must be truly mad to assault Asgard itself." He declared. The dark warrior laughed.

"I did not come for Asgard." He hissed and burst forward with such speed that he was only a blur the Thingol's eyes. The stone fist caught him in the gut. "I came for you." Thingol swung his sword and roared with anger. The Assassin blocked the blow with his fist and kicked Thingol's legs out from under him. Thingol slashed again with his sword. The dark warrior slammed his fist into it. Shattering the blade. Thingol gapped at his shattered sword.

"To arms! To arms Asgard!" He called before the Assassin grabbed him by the leg and slammed him into the ground. He continued beating Thingol to a bloody pulp. Finally he drew his fist back as red energy surged through it. With one final blow from the Chaos Fist he took the god's life. As the first calls of the other gods reached his ears he dropped the body of Thingol and took to the sky, disappearing from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three

* * *

3: To Bury The Dead.

The Assassin landed at his lair as the sun's first rays peeked over the horizon. He moved quickly from the top of the apartment building he was living in stomping down the stairwell to his apartment. The extremely bare room greeted the warrior as he moved through to the kitchenette where he drew a beer from the sparse fridge. He downed the bitter beverage and tossed the bottle into the overflowing trashcan. He walked over and knelt down in the middle of the floor.

"It is done my master." He said as the burning rip in the air before him materialized. Two burning eyes stared back.

_"Good my servant. Soon we will both have our vengeance"_ A dark voice spoke from the rift. _"Rest now and tonight we shall strike fear into Asgard and soon it will burn."_ The rift sealed and the warrior's head fell to his chest and he slept.

After he had giving the team the morning to look around the city, Dane and Amora who showed no sign of what took place last night. As he rode beside her he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She hid her suffering well. Dane knew well that Amora the Enchantress had Thor were romantically involved before the final Ragnarok took their lives. He understood her pain of loving someone and being pushed away like you were so much garbage.

"Amora, I just want you to know if you ever need to talk I'll listen." Dane said. Frostlike jade eyes stared daggers at him.

"What use does a god have for you petty human words?" She spat and pushed onward as Asgard loomed ahead. Dane sighed and urged his mount on. They were met at the edge of the city by a contingent of guards led by Valkyrie.

"What businesses have you here?" She demanded her hand fingering her sword.

"We seek an audience with Thor and Hermod." Enchantress said with an air of arrogance.

"Thor is busy preparing to send Thingol to the spirit world. Hermod drifts from waking to sleeping as the pain is great from his battle with the Assassin." She spoke stiffly looking around. Dane noticed then something that he had never seen in an Asgaurdian, fear. They were afraid.

"What happened?" Dane asked.

"Last night he was beaten to death by the Assassin." She said.

"Then we must speak with Thor then." Amora said moving past the guard. She soon found Valkyrie's sword at her throat.

"He will see no one." The armed woman hissed. Enchantress pushed past.

"He will see me." She walked on.

Valkyrie turned to Dane.

"What is your purpose here human?" She said pulling the sword around and pointing it at his chest.

"I've come to offer my help to find and stop this monster before he strikes again." Dane said.

"What help can you be if a god is no match for him." She growled. In a flash Dane drew his sword and parried Valkyrie's. She fought back and they two sparred for several minutes before Dane disarmed her. He flourished his sword and resheaved it before offering Valkyrie a hand up. She smiled and took it.

"That is what a human can do." He grinned.

"You have progressed since last we sparred Knight." She marveled. "Thor will not be happy to see either of you but I will ask him to hear you out my old friend." When they arrived at the palace they saw Amora battling several gods, including Balder who held his own against her.

"Ragta marti veto!" Amora chanted and shifted her hands weaving the spell. Balder did not move from before the great door. He just stood there.

"You cannot pass Amora." He ordered. "None may see Lord Thor at this time."

Amora was near completing her spell when the strong arms of the Black Knight wrapped around her and held her firm.

"Amora get a hold of yourself." Dane whispered into her ear as she struggled to get free.

"Release me mortal!" She screamed and kicked at him but he held her firm.

"Do you really want Thor to see you like this?" He asked. She went limp at the mention of her love's name.

"No." She finally said. Dane set her down and stepped back ready for an attack. Amora just stood there. "Tell your lord that we will have words with him before the day is out. Thingol was my kin as well." She said through clinched teeth and turned on her heel and walked away from the palace.

Within the palace Thor stood over the body of the kin and friend Thingol. Volla the witch sat at the corpse's feet chanting and shaking. Finally she opened her eyes.

"What is it you saw?" Thor demanded of the old woman.

"I have searched the Nine Worlds and the lands beyond, but the soul of Thingol I did not find." She chanted in a raspy voice. "I looked into the either to see what may be, and darkness will come to Asgard if Thor the mighty forgets who are his allies." She stopped chanting a looked at the Lord of Asgard. "He is gone my lord. Gone and will never rise again." She said standing up.

"How is that so old one?" Thor demanded.

"Our mortal bodies are not an immune to damage as they once were before you gave us new life." She said.

"But his soul should have found a new body and been reborn." Thor sated.

"Ah, but look here." She said touching the brow of the ravaged body. Though the blood and dirt was wiped away the chest bore a mark that would not be removed. A red circle was burned into Thingol's flesh. "The attack that caused the scaring seared his soul to dust." She said.

"Such power can only granted by few beings." Thor said.

"I have lived long and seen markings like this only once." Volla said her walking stick appeared from nowhere.

"Where?" Thor asked the ancient woman.

"These are the markings of the Chaos Fist." She hissed. A darkness clutched Thor's heart.

"Then it must be he who guides the Assassin." Thor said.

"It would seem so my son. If that is true then even you may not be able to stop him." She spoke sorrowfully. Thor walked towards the door of the room.

"I leave you to make preparations to send him to into the next cycle." Thor said and left the chamber. He walked down the halls of the palace towards the armory. He opened the broad iron door and walked to the far wall where an empty weapons rack sat. In the middle of the rack was a place for a hammer about the size of Mjolnir. He placed the legendary hammer in the rack and the wall shook and moved back revealing a secret passage. He came to a room where Odin's raven perched.

"Hescarmer, I need you to fly through the darkness and take to your master a message." Thor spoke.

While Dane and Amora were busy at Asgard the others stopped in at a local bar to sample the nightlife. Paul and Robbie were at a pool table while Leonard sat nearby nursing a virgin margarita.

"What do you think Knight and Enchantress are doing?" Paul asked making a combo shot and aiming for the eight. It helped to have two pool shark minds in one body.

"They're probably still waiting to see Thor." Robbie said as Paul shot the eight into the pocket. "Leo your up." Robbie said sitting down. Leonard got up and began to set up the balls.

"Amora seemed really hurt by Thor's words yesterday." He said worried. The other boys smiled.

"Got a thing for the bad girls eh Midterm?" Paul asked. Leonard went stiff.

"No, no…I just…she is part of the team and we should look out for each other that's all." He stammered.

"Uh huh, and it doesn't help that she's a total hottie." Robbie commented as Leonard turned red. The hours passed and Robbie looked at his watch. "Eight pm boys time to go check in with Dane." He said. The others agreed and paid their tabs and left. As they walked up the streets towards the town's edge where they would don their costumes and head home Leonard noticed a shadow figure on the rooftop of one of the buildings.

"Hey guys check it out." He said pointing. The figure leapt into the air and took off. Leonard looked at the group. "Should we follow him?" He asked. The others nodded and quickly donned their costumes.

_**"Gonna need some help seeing as I can't fly."**_ Paul said.

"Got you covered Rider." Robbie said tossing him a hoverboard. Paul jumped on it and they all took off after the strange man.

When night fell his master had awakened him and took him of his next mission. Assassin left the city and headed towards Asgard. Tonight he would instill fear in them by destroying his next targets. In the back of his mind a small voice cried for him to stop, but that voice was so soft; just an echo in sea of hate. As he flew on he felt something was watching him. He turned and saw that he was followed by three individuals. One looked like a guy out of a bad eighties sci-fi movie covered in orange armor and riding what appeared to be a rocket powered skateboard. Another resembled a cowboy dressed in all white with a cape. He too was on a rocket board. The final one was covered in black armor and had a long tail with a barb on the end of it. He kicked up speed and tried to loose them, but the flat terrain made it hard for him to achieve. Slowly they gained on him. Finally tiring of the pursuit. He turned in air and waited for them to catch up.

"Hey you who are you?" The one in orange armor called to him.

"That's none of you business." He replied.

"Then the next question is are you registered?" The black armored one said.

"No, I do not bend a knee to this government." He stated.

_**"Then you're under arrest for violation of the Super Human Registration Act." **_The white cowboy said.

"I have no quarrel with you but if you persist in trying to capture me I will crush you." He spoke and lifted the stone gauntlet that glowed with energy.

"Sorry got no choice so you come quietly or we ruff you up a bit." The orange armored one said and went into a battle stance. At this the Assassin laughed.

"Then come and we will see who is the better."

Scorpion was first to attack with a blast of plasma from his tail. Assassin dodged the blast and fired a ray of red energy from his gauntlet. The group scattered to avoid the blast. Phantom Rider drew his six shooters and opened fire the brimstone bullets peppering the Assassin. Rocket Racer slammed his board into him and they plummeted to earth. The Assassin hit first as the air was filled with dust kicked up form the impact. Robbie deployed an energized club and walked slowly where the Assassin was. A massive stone hand trust out and slammed Robbie in the chest sending him sailing. Robbie hit the dirt hard and spat up blood. He looked down and noticed his armor around his chest where he was hit was dented. He pressed a button on his wrist and a flare shot forward into the Assassin. The magnesium round hit is armor and bounced off onto the ground. He raised his hand to fire a blast at his fallen foe when a blast of Plasma knocked him to the ground. Leonard charged at the Assassin his wrist blades extended. The Assassin caught his arms and flipped him over slamming him face first into the ground. He rose in time to see the Phantom Rider come at him with a hellfire bullwhip. He caught the whip with his stone hand and yanked the Rider into his other fist. Paul fell knocked out from the blow. The Assassin turned to be hit by four taser coils fired from Robbie's gauntlets. Without flinching the dark warrior ripped the bolts out and kicked Robbie in the face. Leonard fired another blast of Plasma. That Assassin caught the blast with one of his own. For several seconds the blasts battled between them. Then in a burst of crimson light the Assassin's blast overpowered his and exploded. Leonard landed hard on the dirt and struggled to rise only to have a metal boot slam him back down. "Stay down kid." Assassin whispered and took off. Leonard slowly fell unconscious.

The day turned to dusk and still Thor had not called for them. After delivering her message Valkyrie returned and together they sat in a mead hall dinking the best Asgard offered.

"I was an exotic dancer before Thor released me." She stammered slightly drunk.

"Interesting, did you retain any of your talents?" Dane asked amused and just as drunk.

"Wouldn't you like to know human." She laughed and looked over at Amora who sipped her drink. "Your sister is here Amora and she wishes to see you when you have the time."

Amora looked up surprised she had completely forgotten about Lorelei. "She is well I take it, no troubles?" Amora pressed.

"No she is quite happy and training in both the arts of armed combat and magic like her sister."

"You do me honor Valkyrie." Amora blushed. "I was never as good as swordsman as you,"

"Very few are." She said. "Even Thor has trouble besting me without Mjolnir at his side."

"True but I am more than a match for you and Dragonfang." A voice boomed behind them. They turned to see Thor standing over them. Valkyrie stood up and knelt.

"I beg pardon Lord for my boast it was uncalled for." She said suddenly sober. Thor laughed and bid her to rise.

"I would not be a good king if I could not see my shortcomings." He said. He turned to Dane trying not to look at Enchantress. "The funeral for Thingol will begin soon, and I will speak with thee after." Thor said stone faced. Dane nodded in agreement and Thor turned and left.

An Asgardian funeral was rare and very powerful to behold. Dane watched as Valkyrie and the other warrior women among the Asgard bore Thingol's body on a large shield bearing the eye of Odin and the hammer of Thor on it. Thor led the procession with his father's great spear in his hands. Slowly they wound their ways to the cities edge where Volla waited. When Thor arrived he knelt before the ancient witch.

"Who among you has sought paradise?" Volla asked.

"Twas the great Thingol son of Vardin, son of Odin the all father." Thor answered.

"Why should he be granted the great rest?"

"He died in battle against an enemy that others would have fled from."

"I deem him worthy of passage to the great nothingness that waits all beings immortal or mortal." Volla sang out as a bridge shot out from the edge of the city into a hole in space and time to the tombs of the Asgard. "Pass and bear your friend to his final rest." Volla said stepping aside. Thor and the procession continued into the rift as the others watched. After long minutes they appeared once more and the rift and the bridge vanished. Thor held his spear high and addressed his people.

"Low there did I see my father! Low there did I see my brothers, and my sisters, and my mothers. Low there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning. Low they do call to me and bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla where the brave live forever!" He roared. His roar was taken up by all of Asgard. "Hail the victorious dead!" He called.

"HAIL!" They chanted. As the crowd quieted down clapping could be heard overhead. Thor looked up to see a dark clad warrior floating above his city.

"Touching." He hissed. "Thingol was brave, but foolish. And my good Asgardians he will not be the last."

"Twas you who slew my kinsmen?" Thor asked.

"Yes and you god king I shall slay also." Assassin spoke his gauntlet beginning to glow.

"Enough!" Cried Vidar as he unslung his ax and jumped at the intruder.

"Hold!" Thor ordered but it was too late. Vidar swung his ax and the Assassin dodged the weapon with ease. He thrust his hand out and grabbed Vidar head in his hand. He wound his arm around and flung him into the city below. Next Valkyrie and Sigard assaulted him. Assassin beat them both back only to be slammed by the flying Mjolnir. Assassin cast the hammer away and it returned to its master. Thor floated above Asgard hammer in one hand spear in the other. Thor roared and rushed at Assassin. Thunder clouds formed over the city and lightning crashed around the combatants. Thor furiously struck at his enemy but Assassin dodged or blocked each assault. Dane watched and shook his head.

"He's not guarding himself." He muttered as the Assassin scored several hits including a violent uppercut that knocked the spear from Thor's grip. Assassin snatched the spear from the air.

"The day of Asgard is over." He howled and snapped the spear over his knee. The energy stored within the spear exploded outward turning night to day. As the blast faded. Thor charged at Assassin energy crackling off his hammer. Assassin met his blow with his gauntlet. For several moments both weapons stood apart as the energy surged between them.

"We are…evenly matched." Thor grunted.

"Then perhaps force is not the way to destroy you." He opened his gauntleted hand and grabbed the head of Mjolnir. Energy surged up the Assassin's arm as he drained Thor's power. Thor screamed in agony as he lifeforce was sucked from his body. Finally the Assassin let go. Thor dropped several feet before recovering and prepared to strike again. Assassin struck first slamming his fist into Thor's gut. He grabbed the thunder god by the neck and drew his stone covered fist back. It charged with red energy. "This is your end." Assassin whispered to a barely conscious Thor. Before the fist connected Thor was pushed out of the way and the attack stuck a newly healed Hermod. The resulting blast shook all of Asgard. When the light died down the Assassin, Thor, and Hermod were nowhere to be seen. Then they heard a cry of agony from within the city. Dane and Amora were first to arrive. Thor knelt and wept over the body of Hermod. The god lay still and unbreathing a red mark burnt into his chest. Thor slammed his fist into the pavement as tears fell from his eyes.

"I will avenge thee my friend." He growled and stood his voice rising and shaking the entire city. "As long as there is breath in my body I will pursue and kill the one who did this to you."


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the short chapter

* * *

4: The Other

After Hermod's body was taken by Volla to be cleaned and readied for its trip to the spirit world. Thor secluded himself within is secret room waiting for the return of Hescarmer to return. Meanwhile Dane and Amora returned to the base to get some sleep before meeting with Thor latter that day. As the sun was peeking over the horizon Dane noticed several bodies on the ground below. He and motioned to Amora and they touched down.

"Robbie, Paul, Leonard." Dane cried recognizing the still forms.

"What happened?" Amora asked as she knelt down next to Robbie's body. She cradled his head and checked for broken bones. Dane did the same for the other two.

"They're ruffed up but they'll live." Dane said.

"No major injuries." Amora acknowledged. Robbie let out a soft moan as he stirred. His eyes opened to see Amora cradling his head on her lap.

"I've died and gone to heaven." He said. Amora scowled and dropped his head onto the dirt. "Oww, jeese lady I was only making a joke." He yelled rubbing his head.

"Petulant boy." Amora fumed as she walked over to join Dane and the others.

"So what happened?" Dane asked as the three sat rubbing their bruises.

"We were out in city last night and on our way home we saw this crazy guy in black armor and a red cape flying out of the city." Paul spoke first.

"So we followed him to see if he was one of us." Leonard continued.

"We caught up to him and he beat the living shit out of us." Robbie finished. Dane looked at Amora.

"So he's based in the city that's good to know." He said. Amora nodded in agreement.

"Who's based out of where?" Robbie said. Dane turned and frowned at him.

"Why didn't you contact me?" He demanded.

"We didn't have time man he was up and out of the city in seconds." Robbie defended.

"Doesn't matter. I'm the team leader here and you should have contacted me." Dane said getting angry. "If you had contacted me we would have known he was coming!" He yelled grabbing Robbie and lifting him off the ground. "Because of your carelessness a man is dead!"

"Let go of me Dane." Robbie said. Dane prepared to punch the man but he felt a soft touch on his arm. He looked to see Amora.

"It's not his fault Dane." She said calmly. "He couldn't have known."

Dane calmed himself down and let Robbie go.

"What happened?" Robbie asked Amora as Dane stood off getting control of himself.

"The man you fought last night is called the Assassin, and so far he has killed two Asgardians, and wounded several others including Thor."

"Holy shit." Robbie burst. "Dane man I'm sorry I didn't know. We all thought he was small time at least nothing like that."

"It's alright." Dane sighed. "But from now on keep me updated."

"Will do chief."

"The good thing is we now know where he works from come on guys were going to talk to Thor." Dane said remounting.

Within his apartment the Assassin rolled around on the floor in pain. His screams cut through the air as the energy he absorbed from Thor changed his body. Spikes shot from under his armor and in a mighty burst of pain his back split open and two black feathered wings shot out.

"Master…ugh…what's…ah…happening to me!" Assassin cried in pain. The hole to the master opened once more.

_"My dear boy." _The voice of the master began. _"You must understand that when you absorbed that divine energy from Thor that your body would have to change to metabolize it."_ He spoke in a sickly sweet tone while Assassin rolled around on the ground in agony.

"The pain!" He hissed through clinched teeth. "Just make it stop." He begged.

_"That's not possible, but I can speed up the process but the pain will be worse."_

"Yes anything to end this sooner." He pleaded.

_"Very well."_ The master spoke and twin beams of energy shot out of the rip into Assassin. The apartment glowed with energy as the cry from the tortured Assassin reached its zenith. _"Yes, yes my creation!" _The master roared over the wails of agony. The light faded and where the Assassin laid was now a black spiky cocoon. _"As both the Asgardian and my own dark energies meddle and change my servant I will prepare my return to the world that was rightfully ours." _The rift sealed leaving the pupa to pulse with life as the creature within that was once human was changed.

The Raiders arrived at Asgard to see the city prepared for war. Patrols marched below, on, and above the city. They were met by Valkyrie and guided to the throne room where she left them. On his throne sat the brooding Thor. To his right was Volla the witch who smiled at the heroes.

"I am here what is it you seek?" Thor demanded.

"We wish to help you stop the fiend that slew our kin." Amora said stepping forth.

Thor grunted. "What help can group of humans be to us?"

"We know where the Assassin is." Paul said angrily.

Thor looked up. "You do not jest?"

Dane shook his head. "We do not. Last night my team saw him leave the city and come here. They tried to stop him but were defeated."

"Then I will take my people and we will find him even if we have to raze the city to the ground." Thor roared and stood lightning coursing around his body and hammer.

"No Thor!" Enchantress cried running forward and falling on her feet."

"You dare to order me about like some dog!" He raged as a bolt of lightning stuck her and sent her sailing. The others aimed their weapons at Thor and prepared to attack.

"No!" Amora called slowly rising; her body still smoking. "You are blind lord of Asgard!" She growled moving towards him. The lightning solidified around Thor.

"Come no closer Enchantress." Thor warned.

"I cannot stop." She spoke perfectly calm. "If I stop then my world and the man I love will be destroyed. I cannot stop I must reach you." She reached the lightning field. Slowly she entered the field and let out a scream as the thunder ravaged her form.

"Amora!" Thor called and cast away the field and gabbed Enchantress before she fell. He cradled her burnt form. Slowly she reached up a hand and caressed the side of his face.

"Can't you see I love you too much to let you destroy yourself?" She whispered and fell unconscious. Volla came forward.

"I will take her and heal her in the springs." Volla said.

"Yes do that for we must have everyone if we are to survive." Came another voice. The group turned to see Hescarmer fly through the window and transform into his god form of Marnot.

"Marnot you have returned. I trust your mission was successful." Thor asked turning to his old friend.

"Yes I reached Odin in sea of the outer world." Marnot said.

"Ah, so you have seen the endless sea what was it like?" Volla called.

"Silence witch we have precious little time." Marnot scoffed.

"Tell what does my father say to my question?" Thor asked not sure if he was ready to hear the answer.

"The truth of the matter is that the Odin Force may not be enough to stop him if he returns to this plane." Marnot said grimly.

"Who?" Dane asked.

"The Other." Thor spat. "Marnot can explain this better than I." He spoke waving his arm at Marnot to continue. The god stepped forward as the candles lighting the room dimmed as if the darkness he was to speak of pervaded the room in which they were.

"Countless centuries ago before the building of Atlantis and the rise of human race the world was ruled by ancient dark beings known as the Old Ones. They were dark gods of pain and bloodshed that enslaved your ancestors and ravaged this earth. It was not until the arrival of the gods of Egypt, Olympus, and Asgard that they were driven from earth into the darkness. Cuthulu, Shuma-Gorath, and the Other were the three greatest of the Old Ones. It was my lord Odin that banished the Other from this realm."

"So if he's been banished what's to fear?" Robbie asked.

"He has attempted to return to this world several times in the past and each time the guardians of earth were able to drive him back, but now the earth's defenses are weakened. Odin is dead and Olympus is in turmoil he had no one to oppose him if her returns."

"That's why he's killing Asgardians." Dane observed.

"To drive me into a blind rage and not notice his plans." Thor stated.

"So how do we stop him?" Leonard asked.

"By driving the spear of Odin in to the eye of the Other on the Fist of Chaos." Thor replied.

"But the Spear was destroyed." Dane stammered.

"The shaft was broken but the spearhead is still here." Thor withdrew the shining blade of the Spear of Odin. "If the Fist of Chaos is destroyed they the Other will have no tie to this world and no foothold for which to from a portal with."

"So what's the plan?" Paul asked. Thor smiled.

"My friends I have bee nothing but rude to thee and yet you still wish to aid me and mine. You may yet restore my faith in humanity."

As dusk began to fall the cocoon shook and shattered.

_"Do you live my servant?" _ The Other asked. The form that was within the cocoon shuttered and coughed.

"It would seem so." A harsh inhuman voice hissed. The Assassin rose and looked at the mirror on the far wall. The image that greeted him caused him the scream. Dark grey shaggy fur covered his chest and loins. Where the fur ended black spiky scales blossomed over the once pink skin. The gauntlet remained the same but his other hand ended in razor sharp claws. His head was like a mix of bat, lizard, and human. Large ears heard every sound in the room, as a forked tongue shot from between his lips. His mouth was full of needle like fangs. And his eyes were now silted orbs of fire. A pair of black wings folded behind him. "What have you done to me?" He demanded.

_"Why I've given you what I promised, the power to kill Thor." _The Other replied.

"I'm a monster!" He raged.

_"No, you are the Slayer."_

"I am the Slayer." He repeated. His mind cleared it made perfect sense he had to become a monster if he was to defeat one. "I am the Slayer." He said again accepting the title and his new form.

_"Excellent tonight you we shall have out vengeance on Asgard and Thor." _The other laughed as Slayer flexed his new muscles and licked his lips in anticipation of the battle to come.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

5: Confrontation

Leonard and Robbie watched the building they saw the Assassin come out of last night while the others set a trap for him outside the city.

"No movement." Robbie reported into his communicator.

"Maybe it's his night off?" Robbie joked to break up the tension in the air. The building exploded in a shower of fire as a dark form shot from the inferno flying towards Asgard.

"He's on the move! Repeat he's on the move!" Leonard yelled into his com.

"Follow from a distance and back us up." Dane commanded. Robbie and Leonard took to the skies and followed.

The Slayer flew with new found speed and strength towards his objective. He quickly reached the city limits and soon the suburbs fell away and only fields stretched below. Thunder clouds formed overhead as a storm rolled in and lightning jumped across from thunder head to thunder head. A bolt leapt down and stuck him. He screamed in agony as the electricity ravaged his form.

"Your form has changed but I know you still Assassin." Thor boomed as he descended from the raging skies.

"I will tear you apart!" Slayer roared and charged the god. He was knocked from the sky by a blast of hellfire.

_**"You got the drop on me last time but I'm ready for you now."**_ Paul growled walking forwards and drawing his gun. With a burst of energy Slayer rose and grabbed Paul tossing him like a rag doll.

"If you stand with that monster you must die." Slayer threatened as his gauntlet glowed red. He fired a blast from his hand. As the blast was about to hit Paul, Dane stepped in front of hit and sliced the blast in half with his sword. Slayer gapped at this action as Dane smiled.

"Never mess with the Black Knight." Dane said.

"You say you stand for justice yet you defend this Murderer?" Slayer demanded.

"Thor is no murderer he is a hero." Amora said floating down from the heavens already weaving a spell.

"He is! He slew my family and no one cares!" He screamed lunging for Thor. "I will have justice." Before he could reach Thor a storm of ice pelted him and drove him to the ground. Thor joined in as hundreds of thunderbolts struck the Slayer. Phantom Rider recovered and added his hellfire to the onslaught. Robbie and Leonard launched all of their weapons at the nova of force where the Slayer once stood. Finally the joint attack died down and Thor lunged and drove his reformed spear at the Slayer.

"Is it over?" Robbie asked. The spear was ripped from Thor's hands as the untouched form of the Slayer leaped from the smoke.

"Now I will bring forth the master." The Slayer called as the glow from his gauntlet spread to the spear.

"No!" Thor yelled and fired his hammer at the Slayer. Before the hammer could reach the Slayer drew the spear across the sky cutting a hole in time and space to the world of his master.

_"I am free!"_ Called a horrible voice from the hole. The hammer was stopped in mid air by an unseen force. _"Quickly slay Thor and end this once and for all!" _ The Other commanded. The Slayer flew at Thor and thrust his hand into Thor's chest.

"No!" Amora screamed.

Donald Blake watched in horror as Thor crumpled to the ground of the astral plane.

"T!" Blake screamed and ran to the fallen god.

"I fear that this may be the end for us friend Donald." Thor gasped as his astral form started to fade out of existence. Donald noticed that they were not alone. He looked up to see a boy about his age looking at him.

"He'll be dead soon." The boy said happily.

"You did this?" Blake asked getting up. The boy nodded. Blade couldn't control himself he charged at the boy and knocked him over. He wrapped his hands around hi throat. "Why?" He demanded and shook the boy.

"Because he killed my parents!" The boy called. The world around them shifted to a cityscape. Suddenly explosions blossomed around them as Thor, but not as he is now but the Thor from long ago when he first joined the Avengers smashed into the ground near them.

"Thor!" Donald called but it was just an image not the real thing. Before Thor could rise the massive green form of the Hulk slammed him back into the crater.

"Stay down lightning man!" The image of Hulk roared as a red, white, and blue blur stuck the side of his face. "Hulk smash shield man!" He roared and bounded away. Thor slowly rose from the pit and drew his hammer up. Across the way Captain America and Iron Man fought to contain the Hulk as a small boy Donald recognized as the Assassin was shepherded away by his parents towards an apartment building away from the fighting.

"You shall feel the wrath of the son of Odin." Thor called as he slung his hammer at the Hulk. At the last second Hulk jumped away and the hammer sailed on into the building the family entered.

"No!" Donald called as the building collapsed.

"Eventually the Hulk was defeated, but the damage was already done." The boy said as his younger self was pulled from the rubble by a firefighter. "My parents were dead, killed by Thor."

"But it wasn't his fault." Donald pleaded.

"That's what the police said." The boy spat. "It wasn't Hulk's fault he wasn't in control! It wasn't Thor's fault it was an accident! Well even an accidental murderer is put on trial. So I went the legal route. The image shifted to an office. The boy stood in front of Mat Murdock who sat behind his desk.

"I'm sorry Mister Anders but there's just no way to bring Thor up on charges please try to understand." Matt said as the image faded.

"I tried, but if the law won't help you then you must go outside the law." The image shifted again to show a back ally of a grubby part of a city Anders stood across from Frank Castle, the Punisher.

"Sorry kid but that's not my job. I hunt down sickos and rapists real scum Thor messed up we all do. Don't hold a grudge kid trust me it always turns out bad."

"Even the Punisher wouldn't help me so I took another route." The image shifted one last time to reveal Anders in the ruins of old Asgard. A rip appeared in front of him and the voice of the Other came through.

_"Why seek you me mortal?"_ The Other hissed.

"I want Thor dead can you give me the power I need?" Anders asked.

_"Yes but you must pledge yourself to me first."_ Spoke the Other. Anders fell to the ground and grabbed a piece of debris and slashed his palm. He offered the blood to the Other.

"I will serve you." Fire swirled from the rip as Anders was transformed into the Assassin. The image faded again "Every thing I have done has been to bring me to this point." Anders cackled. "Soon Thor will be dead and Asgard with it. I will be avenged." His laughter was stopped as Donald punched him in the face.

"If you kill Thor I will die also." Donald yelled throwing another punch at his enemy. Anders caught the fist and tossed Donald away.

"You are an unfortunate but acceptable loss." Anders said.

"Just like your parents?" Donald screamed.

"No it's not the same." Donald roared back.

"You don't get it do you?" Donald yelled. "Thor may have killed your parents but he saved hundreds of people who would have died if the Hulk hadn't been stopped. If you kill Thor, the Other will tear this world apart!"

"No I'm not like that!" The Slayer screamed and drew his hand from Thor for a moment. That was all it took. Dane was launched into the air by Enchantress.

"Strike true Ebony Blade." Dane called as he sailed towards the Slayer. With one sweep he slashed the Fist of Chaos from the Slayer. The monster screamed in pain as he gripped the stump of his arm. The Fist fell towards earth. The Slayer flew at Dane.

"I will rip you in half!" He screeched. The two collided in air. Dane plunged his sword into the Slayer's chest as the Slayer slashed Dane's right arm. The two tumbled to earth and crashed. Dane was tossed away by the Slayer as it ripped the sword from his body and flung it away. He was slammed back down by Robbie and Leonard as Paul stood over him.

_**"Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent."**_ Paul hissed as his face came within inches of the Slayer's. _**"Look into my eyes and feel their suffering."**_

The Slayer cried out in agony as he saw the deaths of Hermod and Thingol played before him. He fell back his eyes now soulless orb due to the Penance Stare.

_"I come!"_ The Other hissed as the rip in reality widened. Dane turned to Amora.

"The hammer." He stammered. "Use it to destroy the Fist and sever the connection."

Amora looked to see Mjolnir not far from where she was. "I cannot. Only a good soul can wield the hammer." She cried.

"Amora you are good I believe in you." Dane reassured her. Amora slowly gripped the handle and pulled. Mjolnir rose as if weightless. Enchantress walked slowly to where the Fist lay.

_"NO! You cannot do this!" _The Other cried. Amora raised the hammer high and brought it down shattering the to dust. The unholy scream of the Other drowned out all noise as the rip was sealed.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

6: A Single Step

Donald Blake walked the dusty ground below Asgard. He slowly came to a pile of stones that he had collected to entomb the body of Michel Joseph Anders the man who attempted to be Thor's assassin. He knelt down at the headstone he had carved by one of his Asgardian brothers.

"He let vengeance blind him." He spoke to no one in particular. "Before we met I was heading down the same path."

_"Then it is a good thing that I chose you Donald Blake."_ Thor replied.

"Yeah I agree with you." Donald said.

_"Let us return to Asgard."_

"Very well." Donald said disappeared. In his place now stood Thor. Thor bowed his head in silence for a few moments before rising into the heavens to return to his city.

Dane and the others waited patiently for their summons to the palace. Leonard, Robbie, and Paul were still congratulating themselves on the battle last night Dane said across from Amora apart from them.

"So are you going to stick around?" Dane asked over his flagon of mead.

"Why would I leave?" Amora returned slightly puzzled.

"You and Thor have history I know how distracting unrequited love can be and will be glad to have you reassigned so you don't have to see him." Dane spoke into his cup not looking up. Amora's finger on his chin slowly raised his head up to meet her eyes. The green orbs held no malice or anger, which made Dane very nervous.

"You really do care about me Dane Whitman, Black Knight." He spoke softly.

"You are a member of my team and…and…" He stumbled.

"Yes?" Amora beckoned with her voice.

"You're my friend." Dane said.

"Is that all?" Amora frowned.

"Perhaps more." Dane clapped his hand over his mouth but the words had already escaped.

"Perhaps." Amora smiled and leaned over and kissed Dane on the lips. "You mean something to me too. I will stay." She drew away leaving Dane stupefied to the point that he didn't notice Valkyrie until she had drug him up by his collar and marched him towards the palace.

Thor sat on his throne, Volla to his left, Heimdall to his right. Marnot in the form of Hescarmer perched on top of the throne.

"My friends I am happy you have come for I have news which you must report to Stark." Thor spoke.

"What?" Dane asked.

Thor paused for a moment before continuing. "I am leaving Asgard."

"But why?" Amora called.

"I have lost my way in the world, and must find myself once again. I will search for the rest of my brethren with Heimdall. In my place Balder shall rule."

"I will tell this to Tony." Dane nodded. "And make sure he leaves you alone."

Thor stepped down and put his hand on Dane's shoulder. "Thank you. I give you and your team my blessing to operate in and around Asgard. They will give you what aide they can." With a flash of Lightning Thor was gone. Heimdall was also missing.

"Do you think he'll find them?" Amora asked as she and Dane strolled along the edge of their base.

"I don't know." Dane replied. "But a journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step."

"Thor was wise enough to take that step. Were that all were so wise." Amora said.

Dane turned to her. "I am wise enough." He said and stepped forward. Amora smiled and did the same they embraced and kissed passionately.

"It seems so." She smiled looking at him as the sun sank towards the horizon.


End file.
